New Life
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Basado en "The Reichenbach Fall". Pensamientos de Sherlock antes de "morir" y una salida con una ayuda impensable...
1. Silent Death

_¡Ya soy Sherlockian! =D ¡Dios mío! ¡Que serie tan genial! Realmente estoy fascinada con Benedict Cumberbatch y Martin Freeman. Es excelente su interpretación de Sherlock y John respectivamente._

_Ya vi todos los episodios y quiero que salga la tercera temporada AHORA. Ya entiendo a las llamadas "cumberbitches" o "cumberbabes". ¡Por cierto ya lo soy también xD! _

_Este capítulo será un Sherlock's POV. Admito que me costó escribir por lo increíblemente inteligente que es este hombre, por eso el capítulo no será muy largo. El siguiente capítulo (si me decido en continuarlo) si será en tercera persona y dependiendo, algunos capítulos serán en primera pero no precisamente de Sherlock… Después verán =P_

_Como debe ser obvio, el capítulo estará basado en el episodio "The Reichenbach Fall". Y sí, este ha sido la introducción más larga que he hecho xD._

_¡Eeeeeeeen fiiiiiin! ¡Espero les guste! =D_

**I. Silent Death**

_Entre los pocos minutos que transcurrieron desde la muerte de Moriarty, la llamada hacia John y la caída, Sherlock Holmes, como siempre, se dispuso a pensar._

De todas las posibilidades que había concebido en aquel momento, mientras estrechaba mi mano y me agradecía porque le dije que _yo_ era _igual_ que él, jamás se me había ocurrido que Moriarty se dispararía. Fue realmente… espantoso. Siempre deduje que a él en algún momento le estallaría un deseo de suicidio o magnicidio, sin embargo, el suicidio tomó la ventaja. Y jamás pensé que sería en mi presencia.

Pero significaba que estaba perdido. Que mis amigos lo estaban.

Ya no podía entregarlo a la policía para limpiar mi nombre y el de John, quien estaba tan metido en el fango como yo. Pero al menos yo tenía la suficiente astucia para escapar de las acusaciones, ¿pero John? Bah, yo también estaba en problemas. Lestrade también se encontraba en el libro negro.

Oh, claro. También con el fallecimiento del demente Jim Moriarty no podía convencer a sus perros falderos de abortar su misión: asesinar a la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly y John. Así que… tenía que actuar, no podían morir por la obsesión de un hombre hacia mí.

La señora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly y… John no podían morir… _no debían._

¡Pero que pestilencia! ¡El olor a sangre no me dejaba pensar! ¡Maldito Moriarty, buena jugada! La sangre nunca me ha afectado pero… La de ese individuo me asqueaba porque significaba mi ruina.

Aunque… ¿Por qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto? Solo había una opción y ya la había considerado, estaba dispuesto minutos atrás, pero luego una aparente maravillosa idea que solo sirvió para sentenciar mi desgracia, la desgracia de los míos…

Observé el borde del techo y me subí a este, respirando por la boca. Me sudaban las manos, la adrenalina hacía estragos en mi cuerpo pero nada como mi peor enemigo… el miedo. ¡Ya se estaba acostumbrando a aparecer!

Un taxi se detuvo frente al edificio del otro extremo de la calle, marqué un número en mi celular y esperé a que no estuviese muerto aún.

¡Era él! Atendió y salió del taxi a la misma vez.

— ¿Diga? —contestó con la mandíbula tensa. Seguro venía a por mí.

—John —dije con voz temblorosa… ¡Temblorosa, temblorosa!

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Estás bien?

—Date la vuelta y vuelve por dónde has venido.

—Voy a entrar.

— ¡Has lo que te digo! —exclamé tratando de no ser tan drástico, pero aún así tajante. Me picaban los ojos… ya sabía lo que venía. —. Por favor —fue una súplica. Sentía incómoda mi garganta.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó regresándose, observando a todos lados menos a mí.

—Detente —le dije cuando estuvo en un ángulo perfecto.

— ¿Sherlock? —ya empezaba a impacientarse o aterrarse.

—Ahora mira, estoy en la azotea —y finalmente lo hizo.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó.

—No-no puedo bajar así que tendremos que hacerlo así —titubeando, fantástico… la certeza de la muerte si que hacía que tu cerebro actuase estúpidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es una disculpa —ya no pensaba mucho en lo que tenía que decir, era como si las palabras estuviesen impresas en mi lengua, en mis labios —. Todo es cierto —dije con dificultad.

— ¿Qué? —dijo atónito. Él confiaba en mí, eso lo sabía de sobra.

—Todo lo que han dicho de mí. Inventé a Moriarty —dije observando el ensangrentado cuerpo del mencionado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó aún más confundido.

Si solo entendieses que mi vida era lo único que podía salvar la tuya.

—Soy un farsante —ya no reconocía mi propia voz. Casi no podía verle bien por las lágrimas.

Nunca supuse que estas palabras me las tomaría tan en serio.

—Sherlock… —al pobre se le quebró la voz y le interrumpí antes de que dijese algo tontamente coherente para implantar la duda en mi aturdida cabeza.

—Los periódicos tenían razón. Quiero… que se lo digas a Lestrade. Quiero que se lo digas a la señora Hudson, y a Molly. De hecho, dile a todo el que te escuche… que yo creé a Moriarty, para mis propósitos.

— ¡Vamos, cállate Sherlock, cállate! Cuando nos conocimos… cuando nos conocimos la primera vez que te vi, lo supiste todo sobre mi hermana, ¿cierto?

—Nadie podría ser tan listo —sonreí mientras las lágrimas aliviaban a mis hirvientes mejillas.

—Tú sí —afirmó. ¡Allá iba John Watson!

Me reí entre sollozos y estuvimos en silencio por cortos segundos, y mientras tanto yo pensaba qué refutarle a su incondicional apoyo.

—Te investigué… Antes de conocernos, descubrí todo lo que podía impresionarte… Es un truco, solo un truco de magia.

—No, vamos, detente —suplicó dando dos pasos hacia el edifico donde me encontraba.

— ¡No, quédate justo donde estas! —ordené. —. No te muevas —advertí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó obedeciéndome y estirando la mano hacia mí.

Vaya, yo también lo hacía.

— ¡No apartes la vista de mí! —supliqué con todas mis fuerzas. Ya no podía ni calmar mi llanto. —. Por favor. ¿Harías eso por mí?

— ¿Hacer qué? —susurró.

—Esta llamada es mi… —la palabra que iba a pronunciar aumentaba mi miedo, pero era la verdad y tenía que acabar —… mi nota —callé por escasos segundos —. Es lo que hacen, ¿no? Dejar una nota.

— ¿Dejar una nota cuando? —preguntó batuqueando su celular, negándose a la idea que rondaba en su cabeza, la idea que le rondaría a cualquier persona.

—Adiós, John —el dolor en mi garganta había superado los límites y ahora las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—No. No —empezó a moverse inquietamente y yo le observé con lástima.

Apreté un poco los labios y lancé mi celular al suelo de la azotea.

— ¡NO SHERLOCK! —exclamó John con fuerza.

Había herido a tanta gente. Les había dado tanta paz a otras.

John sufriría por mi muerte, al igual que los demás.

Hmmm… no pude despedirme siquiera de Mycroft. Que pena.

_Pero lo siento por el resto, la obra terminó._

Para mi sorpresa, el miedo y la adrenalina al llegar a su punto máximo, juntas, creaban un éxtasis en mi interior, así que me sentí completo mientras el viento rozaba mi piel con fuerza.

Pero veía el suelo con mucha lentitud, hasta que de repente el tiempo dio un acelerón y la acera cubrió toda mi vista.


	2. A Woman and THE Woman

_¡Me alegro de que les haya gustado Sherly girls! xD Ahora es más que obvio que he decidido continuar este fic. Todo gracias a que vi "Scandal in Belgravia" de nuevo (porque estoy viendo todos los capítulos de la serie otra vez. ¿Qué mejor que ver una y otra vez en vacaciones los episodios de tu serie favorita?) Y bueno creo que ya dije demasiado… ¡Lean caramba! xD_

_En mis fics de __**The Avengers**__ y __**Snow White and the Huntsman**__ suelo escribir las canciones que me inspiran así que éstas se las recomiendo: Stutter - Lady Killer - How - Maroon 5. Adoro la voz de Adam Levine =D_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**II. A Woman and THE Woman**

Sherlock Holmes despertó totalmente desorientado, adormilado y adolorido. No podía recordar mucho de lo que había pasado_, lo que le había pasado_ de hecho. Se movió un poco y sintió como la sábana casi se caía al suelo; la detuvo para no hacer mucho ruido. Se sentó en la cama con un poco de dificultad y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos al dolerle, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía casi toda la cabeza vendada. Frunció el ceño y estiró sus brazos: tenía vendas en ellos también.

Se dispuso a observar la habitación y enseguida descubrió que era la habitación de algún apartamento nuevo que había sido adaptada para servir de enfermería. Todo estaba demasiado impecable para ser muy viejo.

Sherlock escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta de la habitación y él enseguida volvió a acostarse, evitando soltar un gemido de dolor por su cabeza y extremidades. Se acomodó justo como estaba al despertar, incluida la sábana, y cerró los ojos, simulando estar dormido todavía.

La puerta se abrió, los pasos duraron tres segundos más, luego un portazo leve. Holmes reconoció que eran pasos de tacones de mujer, porque bien podría ser de un hombre con alguna desorientación a la hora de vestirse. También pudo observar, sin mirar, que una de las mujeres, que eran dos, no caminaba muy bien con los tacones, no tenía experiencia como la compañera.

Sherlock respiró profundamente sin hacer mucho ruido y sin moverse para detectar unos olores familiares: un perfume un tanto costoso y guantes de látex.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacerte el dormido, Sherlock? —inquirió una de las mujeres.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y no miró a sus aparentes secuestradoras aún, solo el techo blanco.

—Irene. Molly —saludó sin expresar con su voz emoción alguna.

Molly se sobresaltó e Irene puso los ojos en blanco al notar la reacción de la inocente mujer.

— ¿No te dije que haría eso?

—Él sigue sorprendiéndome —confesó Molly con esa voz temblorosa que le caracterizaba cuando Sherlock estaba cerca de ella o al menos cuando compartían el mismo lugar.

— ¿Aún después de mi resurrección? Es la única palabra que consigo para describir esto, mi cerebro funciona a medias. Esta venda lo confirma —dijo aún acostado y señalando su sien.

— ¿Ni siquiera agradecerás? O cierto, olvidé que estaba hablando con el gran Sherlock Holmes, perdón, _el farsante_.

El aludido se levantó de inmediato y miró con gravedad a Irene Adler. Ésta tensó ligeramente la mandíbula por su mirada.

— ¿Farsante? —preguntó entre dientes. Estaba tratando de controlarse.

—Eso es lo que dicen los periódicos —contestó con esa sonrisa cínica que utilizaba a cada momento para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

— ¿Desde cuándo los periódicos dicen la entera verdad? —Sherlock recordó de repente lo que le había dicho a John antes de… de _la caída_ —. Oh John. Seguiste siendo fiel aún después de ver mi putrefacto cadáver —dijo en trance.

—Putrefacto no, Sherlock. Sigues vivo —corrigió Molly sonriendo nerviosamente. Irene le miró de reojo alzando una ceja y Sherlock frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo es que sigo aquí? —preguntó a pesar de que en su mente ya estaba calculando las posibles respuestas de Irene y de Molly.

— ¿En serio quieres que te expliquemos? —inquirió Irene con incredulidad.

Sherlock les hizo un ademán para que hablasen y ambas se miraron perturbadas en un principio, empero Irene recuperó la compostura con rapidez y encaró a Holmes frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Recuerdas ese químico que te hizo dormir tanto?

—Veneno. Eso definitivamente era un veneno —corrigió Sherlock haciendo una mueca. Molly se rió entre dientes e Irene suspiró.

—Con ayuda de Hooper pude…

—Pudimos —ahora le tocaba a Molly corregir. Irene sonrió secamente sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock.

—_Pudimos_ mejorar la sustancia para que hiciera efecto muchísimo más rápido, te permitiera dormir por un largo rato y que te privara de las sensaciones de dolor. Te la inyectamos mientras caías. Yo pude averiguar el plan de Moriarty con anticipación así que llamé a un par de contactos que me son fieles aún después de muerta —Sherlock alzó una ceja y se frotó los brazos —. ¿No notaste que…?

— ¿Reparaban la calle? Sí, era muy evidente que así era —le interrumpió Holmes ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Empezaba a aburrirse.

—Bien… Cambiaron el cemento por una especie de almohadilla. Respecto a la sangre…

—Esa parte me toca a mí —replicó Molly dando un zapatazo. Irene le miró fulminantemente pero Molly no tenía intenciones de dejarse someter —. Ese fue el acuerdo.

Irene movió la cabeza hacia Sherlock con un movimiento lento y amenazante. Sherlock a su vez se rió entre dientes. Esa era una faceta de Molly Hooper que no conocía… o al menos no recordaba haber _observado_.

—Además del veneno que te inyectamos —Irene puso los ojos en blanco por como Molly complacía a Sherlock Holmes —, creé una sustancia que pudiera incluso engañar al mejor doctor, haciéndole creer que no tenías pulso. Y de hecho, así fue. John tomó tu pulso y pensó que estabas muerto.

Sherlock miró el suelo lentamente con pesar. Irene se mordió el labio y Molly miró a la _dominatrix_ sin saber qué dijo de malo para poner de esa forma a Sherlock.

—Claro está que te malograste mucho, pero ya estás mejor. Cierta sangre que estaba en el suelo era tuya porque saltaste de una gran altura, el resto fue cosa nuestra.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? —susurró Sherlock mientras jugaba con sus pies, meciéndolos.

—8 meses.

Sherlock abrió los ojos de par en par y Molly cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el grito de horror de su querido detective consultor.

— ¿Estuve hibernando por ocho meses y lo dices así tan tranquila?

—Te despertabas a ratos pero te aplicábamos una inyección para que no recordases nada y durmieras. Casi siempre despertabas con un ataque de pánico y no teníamos más remedio que mandarte a dormir de nuevo por un tiempo para que no te hicieras daño tú mismo, porque querías caminar y tus huesos aún estaban muy frágiles —contestó con prontitud Molly mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro. Sherlock la miró incrédulo, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿_Yo_ con ataques de pánico? —bufó. Irene asintió con un gesto de aburrimiento. Sherlock se irguió en la cama y sacudió su cabeza pero luego gimió, arrepentido de haberlo hecho —. No me creo tan… desesperado.

—Entre las cosas que lograbas decir, casi gritabas el que no podías recordar nada que tú solo querías volver con la señora Hudson, que te diera una taza de té con John y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Sherlock se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Eso era imposible! ¿Sherlock Holmes suplicando por volver a tener una rutina que siempre le pareció pesadamente patética? ¿Casi lloriquear como un bebé?

— ¡Patrañas! —acusó Sherlock dándole un puño a la almohada; luego ignoró el dolor que le llegó hasta el cuello. Irene y Molly se sobresaltaron —. ¿Creen que porque tengo esta venda en la cabeza me volví un idiota? No me veas la cara de tonto Molly Hooper y tú tampoco Irene Adler. Ustedes no son más que unas víboras. Solo me "rescataron" para tenerme como su prisionero. ¿Están felices?

—Exactamente ese tipo de rabieta infantil era la que hacías al despertar —confesó Irene mientras miraba la punta de su sandalia.

Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada y volvió a acostarse haciendo una pataleta.

—Lárguense. No quiero saber nada más. No les creeré ni una palabra.

—Si no quieres hablar, pues tendremos que ponerte a dormir de nuevo. Lástima porque necesitas rehabilitación para tus piernas y brazos. De la cabeza ya es un caso perdido —dijo Adler.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y cuando intentó darse le vuelta para soltarle mil palabras por segundo, sintió un pinchazo en su nalga izquierda. Se petrificó y a los cinco segundos empezó a ver todo borroso.

—Buenas noches, _de nuevo_.

El pobre consultor cayó con la boca abierta cuando la inyección hizo efecto.

* * *

Literalmente acabo de terminar el cap. Aún estoy pensando cual será el nombre del siguiente. Espero les haya gustado, ¡haganmelo saber! xD Besos chicas!


End file.
